


A piedi nudi sulla sabbia

by Yumeko



Series: Crescere [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Confusion, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, makeout
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: Dopo la vittoria dello Shohoku sul Ryonan alle eliminatorie, Mitsui inizia ad allenarsi nel campetto del parco vicino a casa per migliorare la propria resistenza fisica in vista dei campionati nazionali. Qui incontrerà uncertogiocatore del Ryonan e...





	1. Chapter 1

Con un palleggio lento, Mitsui si avvicinò al bordo del campetto.  
Il rumore ritmico dei rimbalzi della palla da basket e la spossatezza che dalle gambe sentiva risalire in tutto il corpo gli trasmettevano una familiare sensazione di benessere.  
Rivoli di sudore gli scendevano dal collo lungo tutta la schiena, piacevolmente indolenzita dopo l’intenso allenamento.  
Gettò la palla nella vaga direzione della sacca che aveva abbandonato in un angolo quasi un’ora prima, poi, cercando di riprendere gradualmente il controllo del respiro affannato, si sdraiò sull’erba fresca.  
Era da poco rientrato in squadra, dopo i due anni da teppista trascorsi a narcotizzare le proprie giornate tra una rissa e l’altra, ed aveva scoperto con grande piacere la naturalezza con cui il suo corpo aveva immediatamente ricordato ogni movimento. Una calda sensazione di felicità gli aveva invaso lo stomaco quando aveva segnato con facilità - ed al primo tentativo - un canestro da 3 punti.  
Aveva scoperto rapidamente, però, di essere completamente fuori forma e che bastava poco perché esaurisse ogni energia.  
Per questo motivo, e dopo un certo imbarazzante _incidente_ durante la partita contro il Ryonan, aveva deciso di iniziare frequentare nei fine settimana quel piccolo campetto nel parco vicino casa. Qualche allenamento extra in solitaria era proprio quello che gli ci voleva per iniziare a recuperare il tempo perduto. E per smettere di rimuginare.  
Si mise a sedere, sospirando, ed arrovesciò il capo all’indietro, mentre beveva avidamente una Pocari Sweat. Le nuvole bianche correvano rapide e leggere contro l’azzurro intenso del cielo d’estate.  
Non era mai stato un tipo malinconico, tutto il contrario, ma nelle ultime settimane, da quando aveva iniziato a riprendere in mano la propria vita, si era trovato spesso a ripensare agli ultimi due anni buttati al vento. Certo, aveva solo 18 anni e tutto il tempo per rimettersi in carreggiata, però in più di un’occasione si era ritrovato a chiedersi come sarebbe stata la propria vita se le cose fossero andate diversamente dopo il doppio infortunio al ginocchio.  
Sbuffò sonoramente, poi lanciò la bottiglietta ormai vuota verso il cestino, centrandolo perfettamente.  
  
“Sapevo che eri tu, Mitsui! Ero certo di non essermi sbagliato!” esclamò all’improvviso una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Mitsui si voltò di scatto, notando solo in quel momento un alto ragazzo moro ad alcuni metri di distanza. Indossava una maglia a maniche corte azzurra e dei pantaloncini sportivi neri e teneva una palla da basket sottobraccio.  
“Ehi, Sendoh!” esclamò dopo un istante di esitazione, riconoscendolo.  
“Scusa, non volevo prenderti di sorpresa.” Sendoh gli sorrise.  
“Figurati. Ero solo un po’ distratto e non ti ho sentito arrivare.”  
“Vedo che ti sei ripreso dal malore dell’altro giorno.” lo punzecchio Sendoh senza cattiveria “Spero non sia stato nulla di grave.”  
Mitsui sentì un leggero rossore tingergli le orecchie per l’imbarazzo. Il loro incontro (primo ed unico, in realtà) risaliva solo ad alcuni giorni prima, in occasione della partita che aveva decretato l’accesso dello Shohoku ai campionati nazionali e l’eliminazione del Ryonan. La fatidica partita in cui Mitsui era svenuto in campo. Lì, davanti a tutti.  
“Sì, sì… sto benissimo. Avevo solo esaurito le energie perché non sono ancora entrato in piena forma.” Si affrettò a rispondere. “E devo dire che il vostro numero 5 è stato davvero un osso duro. Non mi ha mollato un secondo!”  
Sendoh, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato e si era seduto accanto a Mitsui, rise. “Sì, in difesa Ikegami è un vero muro. Peccato che non ci sia bastato per sconfiggervi.”  
Anche Mitsui rise, sentendo l’imbarazzo iniziare a diminuire. “Non posso dire di esserne dispiaciuto!”  
“Beh, vorrà dire che adesso vi toccherà impegnarvi il doppio! Dopo averci eliminato, non potete certo farvi sconfiggere da una squadretta qualsiasi…” commentò Sendoh con un gran sorriso.  
“Come vedi, io ho già iniziato.” replicò Mitsui con un tocco d’ironia, indicando il campetto con un cenno del capo. “E di certo non abbiamo intenzione di farci battere da qualche mezza sega.”  
Fingendosi pensieroso per un istante, aggiunse poi “E poi, chi avrebbe voglia di sentire i lamenti infiniti di quel pazzo di Sakuragi se venissimo eliminati?”  
Immaginando la scena, Sendoh scoppiò a ridere, subito seguito a ruota da Mitsui.  
“E voi? Come ve la cavate? Taoka-sensei vi sta strapazzando?”  
“In realtà, va abbastanza bene, date le circostanze. Taoka-sensei è abbastanza tranquillo. Per i suoi standard, almeno. Anzi, si è persino incaponito a dichiarare di avervi sottovalutato e di essere quindi l’unico colpevole della nostra sconfitta.”  
Sendoh ridacchiò brevemente, poi riprese. “Purtroppo però Uozumi e Ikegami hanno deciso di lasciare la squadra senza aspettare la fine dell’anno e quindi… ” Si grattò il naso, assumendo all’improvviso un’aria leggermente imbarazzata. “Sì, insomma… è andata a finire che mi sono ritrovato la fascia di capitano.”  
Mitsui non nascose la sorpresa a quella notizia, anche se, riflettendoci, quella di Uozumi e Ikegami era stata la scelta più sensata se non intendevano proseguire con il basket dopo le superiori. “Wow, Sendoh, non so che dire… Congratulazioni! Certo che è una bella responsabilità!”  
Sendoh parve sgonfiarsi un po’ a quell’affermazione, tanto da fargli temere di aver inavvertitamente detto qualcosa di inopportuno.  
“Non dirmelo, Mitsui.” gli rispose tetro. “Ora mi toccherà arrivare addirittura in anticipo agli allenamenti ed essere _responsabile_.”  
Mitsui scoppiò a ridere. Che Akira Sendoh fosse un leader naturale gli era stato chiaro fin dai primi minuti in campo, ma era una vera sorpresa scoprire come fosse contemporaneamente allergico alle responsabilità.  
“Su, su, Sendoh, non sarà così terribile…”  
“Tu dici?” gli rispose, guardandolo con la sua miglior espressione da cane bastonato.  
Mitsui represse un nuovo accesso di risa, quando l’occhio gli cadde sull’orologio al polso.  
“ _Merdamerdamerda_.” Imprecò, schizzando in piedi e affrettandosi a raccogliere da terra la palla e la sacca. “Scusami tanto Sendoh, ma devo proprio scappare: se ritardo anche stasera, è la volta buona che mia madre mi ammazza!”  
Dopo un attimo di smarrimento per la fuga repentina di Mitsui, Sendoh non potè far altro che salutare la schiena del ragazzo che si allontanava di corsa. “Figurati! Mi ha fatto piacere fare due chiacchiere! E in bocca al lupo per il campionato nazionale!” gridò.  
Mitsui si bloccò di colpo, poi, dopo un breve istante, si voltò e tornò in dietro di corsa. “Solitamente non sono così troglodita, ma devo davvero scappare o rischio seriamente che mia madre mi tiri il collo una volta per tutte.” disse stringendosi nelle spalle con un piccolo sorriso. “Comunque… io sono qui ad allenarmi tutti i i fine settimana, dalle 3 circa. Se capitassi da queste parti potremmo fare due tiri…”  
“Oh.” replicò Sendoh sorpreso, prima di annuire con un sorriso. “Allora a domani pomeriggio, Mitsui.”  
Mitsui gli sorrise, prima di ripartire di corsa con un piccolo cenno di saluto.  
“E… Mitsui!” gli gridò dietro “Preparati ad una sonora sconfitta!”  
  
Alzandosi da terra per iniziare gli esercizi di riscaldamento, Sendoh decise che sarebbe stato meglio _ignorare_ il dito medio con cui Mitsui l’aveva definitivamente salutato prima di scomparire oltre la curva del vialetto.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Sendoh arrivò al campetto, poco dopo le 15, Mitsui era già lì.  
Si prese qualche minuto per osservare da lontano l’altro ragazzo che inanellava, con spiccata eleganza, una serie impressionante di canestri da 3 punti. I suoi movimenti erano fluidi e naturali: qualche palleggio, poi la spinta che partiva dalle gambe e risaliva armoniosa attraverso la schiena e le braccia, per arrivare infine alla palla.  
Anche da quella distanza, vedeva il leggero strato di sudore che gli lucidava la pelle di quelle braccia nude mentre si sollevavano per l’ennesimo tiro.  
In partita non avevano avuto modo di confrontarsi direttamente e Sendoh ne era rimasto un po’ deluso, nonostante la sfida con Rukawa fosse stata a dir poco esaltante. Ora però avrebbe avuto la possibilità di rimediare.  
  
Sendoh riprese a camminare, entrando finalmente nel campetto.  
Mitsui, che ancora non si era accorto della sua presenza, si fermò, leggermente ansante, ed usò un lembo della canotta per asciugarsi il sudore dal viso. Un breve scorcio del suo ventre piatto, appena sopra l’elastico dei pantaloncini, fece capolino per un istante per poi essere subito nascosto dalla stoffa leggera.  
“Ehi, campione!” lo salutò Mitsui con un sorriso scanzonato, notando solo in quell’istante il suo arrivo.  
“Ciao Mitsui, scusa il ritardo. Spero di non averti fatto aspettare troppo.”  
“Ne ho approfittato per un po’ di riscaldamento.” Mitsui scrollò le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi, fissandolo sornione. “E poi, iniziavo a pensare che te la fossi fatta sotto e che non saresti venuto.”  
Sendoh rise con finta noncuranza prima di rispondere a quella bonaria presa in giro. “O, forse, speravi che non venissi perché quello che se la fa sotto sei tu…”  
Il guanto della sfida era stato lanciato e in quel momento, con una certa soddisfazione, Sendoh vide Mitsui cambiare di colpo, come se dentro di lui fosse scattato un interruttore. In un battito di ciglia lo sguardo divertito e un po’ sbruffone aveva lasciato posto alla determinazione, la posa rilassata e tracotante di poco prima si era fatta più attenta e concentrata. Sentendo il brivido della competizione riscaldargli lo stomaco, Sendoh bloccò il passaggio teso di Mitsui con un movimento fluido della mano. Iniziando a palleggiare pigramente, osservò l’altro ragazzo assumere la posizione di difesa.  
“Avanti, _campione,_ ” gli giunse la provocazione “fammi vedere cosa sai fare! Vince chi arriva per primo a 20.”  
  
Quasi un’ora dopo, crollarono entrambi nell’erba accanto al campetto, uno di fianco all’altro, sudati ed ansanti.  
“Complimenti, Mitsui. Era da parecchio che non dovevo impegnarmi così tanto in uno one-to-one. Mi sono proprio divertito.”  
Mitsui rise con una punta di arroganza, smorzata appena dal respiro ancora accelerato “Ci credo! Hai appena avuto l'onore di essere sconfitto dal grande Hisashi Mitsui…”  
“… solo di un canestro.” gli ricordò Sendoh.  
“Sia mai che mi lasci battere da un _kohai_!”  
“Hai vinto solo per quell'ultimo tiro, _senpai_!” ribattè ironico, per poi aggiungere “Ottima finta, a proposito. Quando ho capito che avresti tirato invece di provare a smarcarti, era già troppo tardi.”  
“Eh, modestamente…” rise nuovamente Mitsui, con un tono che di modesto non aveva davvero nulla.  
Sendoh sorrise. “Sai, improvvisamente credo di aver capito da chi ha preso Sakuragi…” lo stuzzicò bonariamente.  
Mitsui si voltò a guardarlo apertamente, con occhi divertiti. “La scimmia rossa, dici? Oh, no, quello è proprio un caso disperato. È così di suo!“  
Mentre i loro respiri si calmavano gradualmente, continuarono ancora per alcuni minuti a commentare le azioni della sfida appena conclusa, ridendo e punzecchiandosi a vicenda.  
“Sai Mitsui?” disse ad un certo punto Sendoh, stiracchiandosi sull’erba fresca con un sospiro marcato “Erano anni che aspettavo questo momento…”  
Mitsui, che si era appena messo seduto per prendere una lattina di Pocari Sweat dal proprio zaino, si bloccò di colpo e si voltò a guardarlo.”Mh?”  
“Beh, sì, la nostra sfida di oggi pomeriggio.” gli spiegò Sendoh, evitando di guardarlo e fissando insistentemente il cielo azzurro.  
“Anni? Mi prendi in giro?”  
“Tutt'altro. Ho frequentato le medie a Tokyo e mi sono trasferito qui solo per frequentare il Ryonan, così ho sempre avuto la possibilità di seguire i campionati nazionali di basket sia delle scuole medie che delle superiori. Ricordo ancora benissimo quando le medie Takeishi hanno vinto il campionato quasi tre anni fa ormai. Eri tu il capitano, no? E sei stato anche premiato come MVP del torneo…"  
“Sì, ma…” iniziò incerto Mitsui.  
“5 doppie e 7 triple più 4/5 ai tiri liberi, per un totale di 35 punti. Un mostro, praticamente!” continuò Sendoh con tono animato. “E quell’ultima azione, poi, _wow_!”  
“‘ _Wow_ ’ lo dovrei dire io.” rise Mitsui “Complimenti per la memoria. Fai quasi paura…”  
“Esagerato…” ridacchio Sendoh, leggermente imbarazzato “È che quando decido di battere un avversario, niente mi può fermare. Eri il primo della lista e sei uno dei pochi ancora rimasti, ma è solo questione di tempo!“  
“Non contarci!"  
“Vedremo, vedremo…” rise apertamente “Ma posso farti una domanda un po' personale?”  
“Se ti dicessi di no, cambierebbe qualcosa?” gli chiese ironico Mitsui.  
“Ovviamente… no.” sorrise sornione strascicando un po’ le parole. “Però se non vuoi rispondermi, sei liberissimo di farlo.”  
Dopo una breve pausa, Sendoh si mise a sedere e riprese con tono più serio “Cosa ti è successo? Voglio dire, sei sparito per quasi due anni… ormai avevo rinunciato all'idea di poterti sfidare.”  
Sendoh percepì il corpo di Mitsui irrigidirsi completamente. Stupito, lo osservò fissare insistentemente davanti a sé con uno sguardo indecifrabile, quasi ostile, molto differente da quello aperto e divertito di pochi istanti prima. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, chiaramente a disagio. “Scusa, ho evidentemente toccato un nervo scoperto. Non immaginavo, ma non avrei dovuto.”  
Mitsui non rispose, poi finì lentamente il contenuto della lattina che aveva ancora in mano. Il silenzio teso tra loro si protrasse a lungo, iniziando a farsi spiacevole, ma alla fine Mitsui sembrò riscuotersi “Akira Sendoh, nessuno ti ha mai detto che sei tremendamente curioso?”  
Sendoh sorrise, a metà tra l'imbarazzato ed il colpevole, non sapendo bene come rispondere a quel tono strano.  
“In realtà non è una storia così interessante… “ riprese a parlare pochi secondi dopo Mitsui, con la voce distante. “Ho avuto un doppio infortunio al ginocchio sinistro. Lesione del legamento crociato anteriore entrambe le volte.”  
“Oh” fu l’unica cosa che seppe dire Sendoh.  
“Già, _oh_ ” replicò Mitsui con un leggero accenno di sarcasmo. “Diciamo che non è stato uno dei miei periodi migliori. Ho passato mesi in giro per ospedali, tra interventi, visite, esami e terapie di riabilitazione. A essere sincero, è stato un vero inferno.”  
Mitsui lanciò la lattina ormai vuota, in un’imitazione del gesto del giorno precedente. Con un tintinnio metallico, il piccolo recipiente rimbalzò sul bordo del cestino prima di cadervi dentro .  
“Scusami, sono stato indiscreto. Probabilmente non avevi molta voglia di parlarne…” mormorò Sendoh.  
Istintivamente sollevò una mano per poggiarla sulla spalla di Mitsui in quello che voleva essere un piccolo gesto di conforto, ma si bloccò a mezz’aria. Qualcosa, nella postura rigida dell’altro ragazzo, gli dava l’inspiegabile certezza che non sarebbe stato accolto positivamente.  
Mitsui scrollò le spalle con noncuranza e questa volta Sendoh fu certo di sentire una distinta nota di autocommiserazione nella sua voce. “Non è un segreto di stato. Voglio dire… alla fine c’ho pure messo del mio con discreto impegno. Mi sarei risparmiato il secondo infortunio se non avessi ripreso ad allenarmi troppo presto. E poi, sarei comunque potuto rientrare in squadra quasi un anno fa, se lo avessi voluto. Ma in quel periodo ero particolarmente occupato a prendere una decisione pessima dietro l’altra e quindi…”  
La sua voce si spense, lasciando la frase in sospeso.  
"Mi dispiace.” mormorò sommessamente Sendoh.  
Cercò di immaginare cosa avesse passato Mitsui, costretto lontano dai campi da basket per così tanto tempo, e la sola idea gli provocò quasi un dolore fisico. Fosse capitato a lui, non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito.  
Mitsui si voltò a guardarlo con uno sguardo strano, poi all’improvviso scoppiò a ridere di gusto. “Ma che faccia fai? Sembra quasi che ti abbiano investito il gatto!” sghignazzò.  
Sollevato di aver migliorato l’umore di Mitsui, anche se in modo del tutto involontario - ed inaspettato -, Sendoh finse di offendersi. “Baka, non prendermi in giro. So anche essere una persona sensibile ed empatica, io. A differenza di qualcun altro.”  
“Sì, sì, certo.” continuò a ridere Mitsui alzandosi in piedi e raccogliendo il proprio zaino. “Mi ha fatto davvero piacere battermi con te oggi, ma ora devo purtroppo scappare a casa. Tu cosa fai, _Signor Sensibile-ed-empatico_? Resti qui ancora un po’?”  
Afferrando la mano che Mitsui gli stava tendendo, Sendoh si lasciò tirare in piedi. “Vengo anche io. Alle 8 devo uscire ed è meglio se prima di cena riesco a farmi una doccia e a darmi una sistemata. E magari pure a finire i compiti per domani.” rispose, ostentando una faccia schifata mentre si scollava dalla pelle la maglia ancora umida di sudore.  
“ _Awww_ , il piccolo Sendoh stasera ha un appuntamento…” lo prese in giro Mitsui, mentre insieme si incamminavano verso l’uscita del parco.  
Sendoh si strinse nelle spalle con una risata, ma, prima di poter ribattere, notò che l’attenzione dell’altro ragazzo era stata improvvisamente catturata da un gruppetto di giovani che aveva occupato le altalene poco più avanti.  
Erano palesemente teppisti, intenti a schiamazzare sguaiatamente e a disturbare le poche persone presenti nel parco. Leggermente distaccato dal gruppo, apparentemente indifferente a quel vociare caotico, si trovava un ragazzo dai capelli corti biondo platino sparati in aria in piccole ciocche spettinate.  
Istintivamente, Sendoh lo riconobbe come il leader di quella banda scalmanata: tutto in lui, dalla posa sicura e rilassata all’espressione distaccata del viso, dimostrava come il giovane si sentisse totalmente padrone del posto.  
Man mano che si avvicinavano lungo il vialetto del parco, Sendoh non potè fare a meno di ammirare stupito la bellezza di quel ragazzo finché questi, sentendosi evidentemente osservato, si voltò verso di lui con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Dopo quella che a Sendoh sembrò un’eternità, fu il teppista a distogliere per primo lo sguardo, voltandosi a fissare intensamente Mitsui. Un sorriso malizioso gli incurvò le labbra, di un rosso in pieno contrasto con la pelle pallida, poi, senza apparente motivo, fece una linguaccia. Erano ormai talmente vicini che Sendoh potè notare distintamente il piercing lucido brillargli in mezzo alla lingua.  
Oltrepassando il gruppo, mentre proseguivano lungo il sentiero verso l’uscita del parco, Sendoh fu certo di sentire Mitsui ridacchiare piano tra sé e sé e mormorare un “Idiota” divertito.  
  
  
Sendoh rise di cuore alla battuta di Reiko-chan.  
La ragazza era una delle compagne di classe di Koshino e Sendoh l’aveva notata fin dai primi giorni dell’anno scolastico: era molto carina, di una bellezza discreta e non particolarmente appariscente, e l’aveva subito affascinato con quel suo modo di muoversi, armonioso e naturalmente seducente, così diverso da quello delle altre loro coetanee.  
Quando Reiko, insieme ad alcune amiche, aveva iniziato ad assistere quasi ogni giorno agli allenamenti della squadra di basket, Sendoh si era buttato e le aveva chiesto di uscire. Ora erano già al terzo appuntamento in due settimane e, anche se quella sera avevano semplicemente mangiato un gelato, le chiacchiere leggere e spontanee avevano fatto passare in un lampo quelle due ore insieme.  
Iniziando a conoscere Reiko, sia durante le loro uscite a due che a scuola nei ritagli di tempo tra una lezione e l’altra, aveva scoperto con piacere che la ragazza aveva un’intelligenza vivace ed uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo, oltre ad un discreto piglio battagliero con il quale l’aveva vista più volte tener testa quel musone di Koshino. E poi aveva un sorriso speciale, allegro e vagamente malizioso, che ogni volta gli scatenava le farfalle nello stomaco. E anche qualcos'altro più a _sud_.  
Mentre camminavano lentamente verso casa della ragazza, Sendoh sentì la mano di Reiko-chan infilarsi nella sua. Sorpreso da quel gesto improvviso, si voltò a guardarla prima di ricambiare delicatamente la stretta intrecciando le dita con le sue. Con le guance imporporate da un delizioso rossore, era ancora più graziosa.  
Arrivati davanti all’abitazione di Reiko, la ragazza gli sorrise. “Grazie di avermi accompagnato, Akira-chan. È stata una bella serata.”  
“Anche per me.” rispose Sendoh ricambiando il sorriso.  
“Allora ci vediamo domani a scuola…” disse Reiko, dando alla fine della frase una leggera sfumatura interrogativa.  
“Certamente,” le diede conferma, carezzandole con il pollice il dorso della mano che ancora si trovava nella sua. “Passo a prenderti in classe all’ora di pranzo, se per te va bene.”  
Reiko annuì. Quando stava però per sciogliere le dita da quelle di Sendoh, sentì il ragazzo stringere piano la presa.  
“Reiko-chan…”  
Lo sguardo di Sendoh scivolò per un istante sulle labbra piene di Reiko che, accorgendosene, arrossì leggermente.  
“Mmm?” gli rispose, improvvisamente incerta, poi sentì il cuore iniziare a martellarle nel petto quando vide Sendoh abbassare lentamente il volto verso il suo.  
Le loro labbra si sfiorarono una prima volta, i respiri che si mischiavano leggeri, poi Sendoh la baciò attirandola delicatamente verso di sé.  
Reiko chiuse gli occhi e con la mano libera si aggrappò alla maglia di Sendoh. Socchiuse le labbra con un piccolo sospiro ed il bacio si approfondì subito, mentre la lingua di Sendoh iniziava a stuzzicare piacevolmente la sua.  
Senza interrompere il bacio, Sendoh lasciò la presa sulla mano della ragazza e risalì verso il polso per poi iniziare a sfiorarle il braccio in una lenta carezza continua in punta di dita. Assaporando il leggero sapore di cioccolato della sua bocca, ricordo del gelato mangiato poco prima, Sendoh sentì una piccola capriola nel petto quando Reiko rabbrividì appena a quel contatto delicato e si strinse ancora di più a lui.  
Avrebbe voluto continuare a baciarla così per tutta la notte.  
  
  
Mitsui si buttò sul letto supino, con le mani dietro la nuca.  
Era stato di umore strano tutta la serata, fin da quando Sendoh gli aveva fatto quella domanda fastidiosa sui suoi due anni di assenza dai campi da basket.  
Non avendo particolare confidenza o familiarità con l'altro ragazzo, Mitsui aveva preferito restare vago e glissare completamente sul suo passato da teppista. Quella domanda inopportuna, però, aveva acuito il senso di frustrazione e di rimorso che provava ogni volta che pensava al proprio recente passato ed alla fine Mitsui si era inaspettatamente trovato a cercare una scusa per troncare quella conversazione indesiderata.  
Fortunatamente anche Sendoh era dovuto tornare a casa, risparmiandogli così la fatica di inventare una scusa pietosa.  
Continuando a rimuginare sulla chiacchierata con Sendoh, Mitsui non potè fare a meno di ripensare anche al gruppo di teppisti che avevano incrociato uscendo dal parco. Li conosceva quasi tutti di vista e con almeno uno di loro ricordava di aver avuto più di qualche scazzottata notturna. Ma ad averlo stupito era stato il fatto che il capo di quella banda sgangherata era una sua vecchia conoscenza: Yuuki Tanaka. Evidentemente, in quelle poche settimane da quando era uscito dal giro, c’erano stati un parecchi cambiamenti…  
Ripensando alla linguaccia che gli aveva rivolto Yuuki, Mitsui sentì le labbra distendersi in un sorriso involontario. Alla fine quell’idiota si era davvero fatto il piercing alla lingua, come aveva vaneggiato per mesi.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, Mitsui rivide nitidamente la lingua rossa ed umida, con in mezzo la piccola sferetta argentata, far capolino da quelle labbra piene.  
Ritornando con la mente ai ricordi del loro ultimo incontro, avvenuto ormai diversi mesi prima, una familiare sensazione di calore iniziò a concentrarsi nel suo basso ventre e Mitsui si infilò una mano all’interno dei boxer.  
  


_Appena entrati nel suo piccolo bilocale, Yuuki aveva spinto Mitsui contro la porta senza delicatezza, baciandolo con forza a bocca aperta. Con foga si era liberato del giubbotto prima di togliere velocemente quello di Mitsui per poi slacciargli febbrilmente la camicia. Continuando a torturargli le labbra con baci famelici intervallati da morsi non proprio delicati, Yuuki gli aveva sfilato solo in parte l’indumento, facendoglielo scorrere fino ai gomiti e limitandogli così i movimenti delle braccia._  
 _Quando l’altro ragazzo gli si era premuto contro, spingendo la propria erezione contro la sua attraverso i vestiti, Mitsui aveva sentito il pene guizzargli nei boxer._  
 _Aveva arrovesciato il capo all’indietro, interrompendo il bacio con un gemito roco, poi aveva ansimato al contatto della lingua umida e calda di Yuuki sulla pelle fredda del suo collo._  
 _“Guardami” gli aveva detto Yuuki con voce resa roca dall’eccitazione, staccandosi improvvisamente da lui._  
 _Disorientato, Mitsui aveva fatto come gli era stato detto ed aveva visto il ragazzo inginocchiarglisi davanti con un sorrisetto osceno._  
 _“Non chiudere gli occhi. Voglio che guardi tutto, fino alla fine.” Aveva aggiunto, mentre con dita veloci gli aveva slacciato i pantaloni e li aveva calati_ _in un solo gesto insieme ai boxer fino alle caviglie._  
 _Senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo, Yuuki aveva iniziato a leccargli il pene ormai dolorosamente eretto prima di prenderne in bocca la punta ed iniziare a succhiare delicatamente. Gli aveva bloccato il bacino con entrambe le mani appena aveva cominciato a sentirne i primi piccoli movimenti involontari, poi aveva iniziato un lento movimento con la testa, prendendo sempre più in bocca l’erezione di Mitsui._  
 _La vista di quelle labbra rosse e lucide di saliva che si muovevano sul suo membro e lo inghiottivano sempre più, gli aveva fatto girare la testa._  
 _Dopo diversi minuti, il movimento di Yuuki aveva iniziato a rallentare progressivamente fino a fermarsi appena aveva accolto completamente, ed in profondità, l’erezione di Mitsui nella propria bocca. Mitsui aveva sentito la gola di Yuuki stringerglisi attorno per alcuni secondi, mentre le sue labbra gli lambivano la radice del pene._  
 _Dopo alcuni interminabili secondi di immobilità, Yuuki si era ritratto ed era passato a leccargli la parte inferiore dell’asta, approfittandone per riprendere fiato prima di prendergli in bocca i testicoli e succhiarli delicatamente. Mitsui aveva sentito il piacere diffonderglisi ad ondate in tutto il corpo._  
 _“Cerca di resistere ancora un po’…” lo aveva provocato Yuuki che era calato nuovamente sul suo membro ed aveva ripreso con entusiasmo l’opera di suzione._  
 _Completamente in balia di quelle labbra bollenti, Mitsui non aveva potuto far altro che abbandonarsi totalmente all’altro ragazzo. Ogni volta che era sull’orlo di un orgasmo, Yuuki lo fermava, allontanandosi e stringendogli la base del pene, dandogli tempo alcuni istanti di riprendere una parvenza di controllo prima di ricominciare da capo con la sua tortura. Ormai Mitsui si sentiva completamente perso nelle sensazioni che quella bocca umida gli stava provocando, disperatamente teso verso il piacere che Yuuki continuava a negargli._  
 _“Oh cazzo” aveva gemuto Mitsui, ormai al limite, picchiando debolmente i pugni contro il muro alle proprie spalle. “Yuu… Ahhh… ti prego…”_  
 _Yuuki aveva mugolato indistintamente attorno al suo membro e quella vibrazione gli aveva strappato un gemito più forte dei precedenti._  
 _Con alcuni lenti affondi, Yuuki era arrivato nuovamente con le labbra alla base del suo pene e nuovamente si era fermato per diversi secondi, con l’erezione di Mitsui completamente in bocca ed il naso premuto contro il suo ventre. Quella volta però non si era ritratto, ma aveva affondato ancora di più il viso contro di lui, muovendo contemporaneamente una mano ad accarezzargli i testicoli e a sfiorargli il perineo con la punta del dito medio prima di infilare la prima falange nella sua apertura._  
 _“Yuu…” aveva cercato di avvisarlo Mitsui sentendo ormai l’orgasmo montare in profondità._  
 _Yuuki aveva atteso fino all’ultimo secondo, prima di staccarsi da Mitsui ed accogliere sul proprio viso i lunghi schizzi di sperma._

  
Nella propria camera, Mitsui soffocò un gemito prolungato e venne violentemente nella propria mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kohai = studente più giovane  
> Senpai = studente più anziano  
> Baka = stupido


	3. Chapter 3

Sendoh sospirò per l’ennesima volta, mentre fissava con sguardo assente lo stesso paragrafo su cui era bloccato da quasi un’ora.  
Accanto a lui Koshino sbuffò sonoramente. “Si può sapere che hai, Akira? È da quando abbiamo iniziato a studiare che sembri una locomotiva a vapore!”  
“Mmh?” gli rispose distratto Sendoh, quasi in automatico.  
Koshino era andato a casa sua dopo gli allenamenti e, dopo una cena veloce, si erano chiusi in camera per studiare un po’. Anche se a scuola non frequentavano la stessa sezione, già dall’anno precedente avevano iniziato a passare spesso le serate a casa dell’uno o dell’altro, per poter trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme dopo una lunga giornata impegnativa tra le lezioni ed il basket*. A volte studiavano, altre giocavano ai videogiochi o ascoltavano musica. Abitando vicini, i loro genitori avevano accettato rapidamente quella che in breve era diventata una piccola abitudine, ponendo come uniche condizioni che non facessero tardi e che il loro rendimento scolastico non ne risentisse. Non che ce ne fosse il pericolo, con l’inflessibilità di Koshino a riguardo.  
“Ehi, Akiraaa! Ci sei?” Koshino lo apostrofò nuovamente, strascinando ostentatamente il suo nome e sventolandogli una mano davanti al volto.  
Sendoh si riscosse e sollevò uno sguardo interrogativo verso l’amico. Dall’espressione scocciata del suo viso e dal tono seccato della voce, era palese che non fosse la prima volta che lo chiamava.  
“Scusa, Kosh, che hai detto?”  
“Si può sapere che ti prende? È da qualche giorno che hai la testa sulle nuvole… beh, più del solito, intendo.” Fu la risposta burbera.  
Sendoh si strinse nelle spalle, non sapendo cosa dire. Sinceramente non gli sembrava di essersi comportato in modo particolarmente strano in quegli ultimi giorni.  
Non ricevendo risposta, Koshino riprese. “Se n’è accorto persino Taoka sensei oggi agli allentamenti e mi ha chiesto se sapessi cosa ti è successo.”  
“Davvero, Hiro, non so di cosa par-”  
Koshino lo interruppe bruscamente “Non dire che non te ne sei reso conto, ti prego. Da qualche giorno sei perennemente distratto e assente. Anche adesso ho dovuto chiamarti almeno 10 volte prima che mi rispondessi.”  
Si massaggiò le tempie con una marcata espressione sofferente prima di iniziare a fissare Sendoh con sguardo indagatore. Sendoh represse un sorrisetto: doveva ammettere che la teatralità era uno dei tratti che più lo divertivano dell'amico.  
“Con Nakamura va tutto bene?” si sentì chiedere a bruciapelo, dopo un breve silenzio.  
Sendoh rimase spiazzato dal repentino cambio d’argomento ed impiegò alcuni istanti a rispondere. “Reiko-chan? Sì, certo, ma-”  
Koshino lo interruppe nuovamente, con un sorrisetto malizioso. “Ecco allora a cosa - o meglio, a _chi_ \- stavi pensando…”  
“Eh?” gli rispose Sendoh, stupito.  
“Eddai, Akira, ammettilo. Forse forse questa è proprio la ragazza giusta che riuscirà a far capitolare il playboy del Ryonan.” ridacchiò l’amico.  
“No, no, Kosh, hai capito male! Io non-” si affrettò a rispondere Sendoh.  
“O forse ti ha già fatto capitolare, a giudicare da come tu non riesca a smettere di pensare a lei.” aggiunse Koshino.  
“No, davvero, Hiro, non è come pensi!” replicò Sendoh, leggermente infastidito dall’essere stato continuamente interrotto. Perchè diavolo Hiroaki gli faceva tutte quelle domande se poi non stava nemmeno a sentire le risposte!  
“Ah no? E allora perchè hai sempre la testa per aria in questi giorni?” gli rispose scettico l’amico incrociando le braccia al petto ed alzando il mento con fare ostinato.  
Improvvisamente a disagio, Akira arrossì, stranamente a corto di parole.  
Come poteva spiegare a Koshino che passava letteralmente ore intere a ripensare al suo one-to-one con Mitsui? La sconfitta di domenica ancora gli bruciava e doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per _ricambiare il favore_. Poco prima, quando Koshino l’aveva riscosso dai suoi pensieri, stava giusto cercando di capire come poter bloccare la combinazione letale di finta-e-tiro-da-3 con cui la guardia dello Shohoku lo aveva battuto la settimana precedente.  
Mal interpretando l’imbarazzo di Sendoh, Koshino scoppiò a ridere più forte. “Guarda guarda chi si sta innamorando...”  
  
Quando Koshino fu andato via, Sendoh si buttò a pancia in giù sul letto, affondando la faccia nel cuscino e gemendo sonoramente dalla disperazione. L’amico aveva completamente frainteso la situazione e, cosa peggiore, nel prossimo futuro si sarebbe di certo divertito a tormentarlo e punzecchiarlo sadicamente.  
Voltandosi supino, sospirò pesantemente.  
Certo, stava bene con Reiko-chan, era una bella ragazza e le uscite con lei erano molto piacevoli, ma da lì a parlare di innamoramento ce ne passava. Per qualche strana ragione, però, si era sentito a disagio all’idea di dire a Koshino di essersi allenato con Mitsui il weekend precedente (nonché di essere totalmente concentrato a pianificare un modo per impartirgli una sonora sconfitta) ed aveva finito per lasciare che l’amico travisasse completamente i fatti.  
Però, rifletté, doveva essersi comportato davvero in modo strano se persino Taoka sensei se n’era accorto. Forse aveva un po’ esagerato e avrebbe dovuto cercare di darsi una regolata se voleva evitare che la sfida con Mitsui diventasse un’ossessione.  
Perso nei propri pensieri, Sendoh scivolò senza accorgersi nel sonno.  
  
_“Ehi, Akira.” lo chiamò la voce delicata di Reiko-chan._  
 _Sendoh aprì gli occhi, schermandoli con una mano dal sole pieno del primo pomeriggio. Dopo pranzo si era appisolato sul tetto della scuola e, a giudicare dal fatto che non ci fosse più nessun altro oltre a loro, le lezioni dovevano essere già ricominciate da un bel pezzo._  
 _Reiko era seduta accanto a lui, con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra. I lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano sciolti sulle spalle, insolitamente liberi dalla stretta coda alta che portava abitualmente durante le lezioni._  
 _Sendoh si stiracchiò e si mise a sedere soffocando uno sbadiglio. “Scusami” le disse rispondendo al suo sorriso “devo essermi addormentato.”_  
 _Reiko raccolse le gambe al petto ed appoggiò il mento alle ginocchia. “Non preoccuparti. E poi, non capita spesso di riuscire a restare da soli qui a scuola.”_  
 _Sendoh alzò lo sguardo ad osservare il cielo terso. Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò a fondo il profumo intenso dell’aria di inizio estate._  
 _Vicino a Reiko-chan il silenzio era rilassante, piacevole, privo di imbarazzo, e Sendoh sospirò contento._  
 _All’improvviso sentì le labbra della ragazza poggiarsi sulle sue, dapprima con delicatezza poi con maggior decisione. Senza interrompere il bacio, Sendoh la attirò a sé, facendola sedere a cavallo del proprio bacino._  
 _Approfondendo quel bacio lento, Reiko gli portò entrambe le mani al viso in una carezza delicata, mentre Sendoh le cingeva la vita._  
 _Il corpo di Reiko era piccolo ed esile tra le sue braccia e Sendoh le carezzò la curva morbida dei fianchi, scostando appena la leggera divisa scolastica per sfiorarle la pelle calda._  
 _Adorava il punto in cui la vita stretta della ragazza scivolava dolcemente verso i fianchi più larghi. Si era spesso trovato ad osservarla mentre camminava, attratto da quell’ondeggiare sinuoso e stranamente sicuro per una ragazza della loro età._  
 _Reiko gli lambì con la lingua il labbro inferiore prima di iniziare a succhiarlo piano. Con le mani scese ad accarezzargli il collo e le spalle, strappandogli un piccolo sospiro._  
 _Quando Sendoh mosse le mani verso la schiena di Reiko, la ragazza interruppe improvvisamente il loro bacio, divincolandosi e scoppiando in una risata argentina._  
 _“Mi fai solletico…” mormorò appena si fu calmata, riportando lo sguardo divertito su di lui._  
 _Come un magnete, le labbra piene ed arrossate attirarono gli occhi di Sendoh che non potè fare a meno di sporgersi per catturarle in un nuovo bacio._  
 _Questa volta il bacio fu meno tenero e più giocoso del precedente, con Reiko che, sfuggente, alternava piccoli morsetti a leccatine fugaci. Con una nuova risatina allegra, si scostò di poco da lui, fissando lo sguardo nel suo._  
 _Sendoh aggrottò le sopracciglia, disorientato: era certo che la ragazza avesse gli occhi nocciola eppure si trovava inchiodato da due occhi neri, accesi da una leggera - ma inconfondibile - punta di malizia._  
 _“Avanti,_ campione _,” lo provocò Reiko “fammi vedere cosa sai fare!”_  
 _Sendoh sentì la confusione crescere. Aveva già sentito quella frase, ma era certo non fosse stata pronunciata da Reiko. Però non riusciva a ricordare…_  
 _Prima che quel pensiero potesse formarsi completamente, Reiko iniziò a muovere il bacino in un piccolo movimento rotatorio e la mente di Sendoh si svuotò improvvisamente da qualunque cosa che non fossero i punti di contatto tra i loro corpi._  
 _Le strinse piano la vita, guidando con gentilezza i movimenti della ragazza sopra di lui, e chiuse gli occhi, mentre catturava le labbra di Reiko in un nuovo bacio._  
 _Pian piano i movimenti del bacino di Reiko iniziarono a farsi più decisi ed il bacio più famelico._  
 _Sendoh le afferrò la nuca con una mano, portando l’altra nell’incavo della schiena e stringendola a sè._  
 _Sentiva l’eccitazione salire ad ondate dal basso ventre, a partire dal punto in cui i loro fianchi continuavano a premere l’uno contro l’altro._  
 _Attraverso gli strati di stoffa delle divise, il petto scolpito sfregava piacevolmente contro il suo, i muscoli definiti della schiena guizzavano ritmicamente contro la sua mano._  
 _Serrando tra le dita tra le corte ciocche di capelli, Sendoh strattonò leggermente di lato per farsi spazio e scendere a baciare quel collo lungo. Inspirò il profumo nell’incavo della spalla, succhiando senza delicatezza e lambendo con la lingua la pelle bianca._  
 _Fu presto ricompensato da un mugolio lento e gutturale “Ah, Akira…”_  
 _Due cosce forti gli strinsero i fianchi e gli affondi si fecero più profondi ed intensi._  
 _Ansimando, Sendoh allontanò leggermente il viso fino a riuscire a guardare negli occhi il ragazzo sopra di lui. Attraverso le palpebre pesanti, uno sguardo deciso, carico di eccitazione e di sfida, si fissò nel suo._  
 _“Hisashi…” gemette Sendoh ad un affondo più energico dei precedenti._  
 _Senza interrompere il proprio movimento, Mitsui gli poggiò le mani sul petto e spinse fino a fargli poggiare la schiena a terra poi, con un sorrisetto provocatorio, iniziò a slacciarsi il primo bottone della leggera camiciola che indossava._  
  
Sendoh spalancò gli occhi all’improvviso, scattando a sedere ansimante nel silenzio della propria stanza. Con il cuore che martellava impazzito, si rese conto di essere dolorosamente eccitato per il sogno appena interrotto.  
Con un gemito disperato, affondò il viso nelle mani, cercando di calmarsi con respiri lenti e profondi.  
_“Ah, Akira…”_ La voce arrochita di quello sfrontato Mitsui onirico gli risuonò nelle orecchie, vanificando in un istante ogni tentativo di riprendere il controllo, e a quel punto Sendoh decise che una doccia gelata fosse l’unica opzione possibile.  
E comunque, pensò irritato mentre si dirigeva rapidamente verso il bagno, era tutta colpa di Koshino!  
  
  
Mitsui stava correndo con ritmo sostenuto e costante da oltre mezz’ora nel buio della sera. I muscoli delle gambe iniziavano ormai a bruciargli piacevolmente per lo sforzo prolungato, mentre alcune gocce di sudore scendevano lente a solleticargli il collo e la schiena. Svoltando l’angolo, imboccò la strada che passava davanti al parco, intenzionato a riprendere la direzione di casa, quando notò una figura familiare appoggiata alla recinzione nel cono di luce di un lampione.  
Riconoscendo la figura slanciata e quella zazzera di capelli biondi, gli corse incontro con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Yuuki! Quanto tempo!” esclamò ansante fermandosi accanto all’altro ragazzo.  
“Ehi, campione!” gli rispose con tono divertito Yuuki. “Tetsuo mi aveva detto che ti eri dato allo sport, ma credevo che mi stesse prendendo in giro! E invece, guardati…”  
Il ragazzo inspirò una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta che teneva delicatamente tra le dita, prima di gettarla a terra e spegnerla con la punta del piede.  
Mitsui si strinse nelle spalle e si appoggiò alla recinzione accanto a Yuuki. “Più che darmi allo sport, direi piuttosto che sono tornato in me, ma sì, forse alla fine è la stessa cosa… Tu invece, che combini? L’altro giorno mi è sembrato di notare qualche novità!”  
Yuuki sbuffò “Mah… niente di che. Dopo l’ultimo _incontro_ con la polizia, Tetsuo si è dovuto dare alla macchia per un po’ e quindi tocca a me tenergli il posto in caldo.”  
Conoscendolo, Mitsui sospettava che l’aria annoiata che Yuuki ostentava tanto platealmente celasse in realtà un notevole compiacimento.  
Yuuki, come Tetsuo, era stato uno dei primi alleati che Mitsui aveva trovato all’inizio della sua “carriera” da teppista: aveva 3 anni più d lui e, per qualche strano motivo, fin da subito l’aveva preso sotto la propria ala, guardandogli le spalle e cavandolo d’impaccio in più di un’occasione.  
_Incidentalmente_ , era anche stato il primo con cui avesse fatto sesso.  
Mitsui aveva capito di essere attratto dai ragazzi più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui aveva subito il primo infortunio al ginocchio e nelle settimane successive aveva avuto non poche difficoltà ad accettarlo. Una sera di diverse settimane dopo, quando ormai era già diventato un teppista in erba nell’orbita della banda di Tetsuo, avevano partecipato ad una rissa particolarmente violenta durante la quale Yuuki aveva miracolosamente impedito che gli venissero fratturate tutte le dita della mano destra. Mitsui si era così ritrovato a casa del ragazzo più grande per farsi disinfettare alla bell’e meglio i tagli e i graffi che aveva rimediato durante la scazzottata. Seduti scompostamente sul tatami consumato, pesti e doloranti ed ancora carichi di adrenalina, avevano riso e scherzato fino a perdere la cognizione del tempo, mentre attorno a loro si accumulavano numerose lattine vuote di birra.  
Mitsui ricordava di aver riso fino alle lacrime per una battuta stupida di Yuuki, poi all’improvviso due mani forti l’avevano inchiodato a terra ed una bocca famelica aveva assalito la sua. Di quella sera ricordava ancora vividamente il dolore al labbro tagliato ed il sapore unico di Yuuki mischiato a quello della birra, mentre imparava a rispondere sempre meno timidamente ai baci avidi dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Non sarò gentile” gli aveva detto con voce roca Yuuki prima di sedersi a cavallo dei suoi fianchi e quella sola frase gli aveva fatto rizzare i capelli della nuca. E gli aveva provocato un’erezione praticamente in tempo 0.  
Da quella sera la loro amicizia si era arricchita di _qualche beneficio extra_ con cui avevano spesso ingannato il tempo nei molti pomeriggi noiosi in cui nessuno dei due aveva di meglio da fare.  
“Quindi fai sul serio?”  
La voce di Yuuki riscosse Mitsui dai ricordi. “Scusa?” rispose leggermente confuso.  
L'altro ragazzo gesticolò in modo vago nella sua direzione. “Nuove amicizie, nuovo taglio di capelli, impegno nello sport… Sei davvero convinto, eh Hisa-kun?”  
“Già.” gli rispose Mitsui fissando lo sguardo a terra mentre una strana malinconia gli stringeva inaspettatamente il petto.  
Dopo un breve istante, sentì il respiro bollente di Yuuki solleticargli il collo. Non l’aveva sentito muoversi, ma accolse piacevolmente il senso di familiarità di quella improvvisa vicinanza.  
“Alla fine, devo ammettere che quest’aria da sportivo ti dona”  
Il sussurro, così vicino alla sua pelle sudata, lo fece rabbrividire.  
Yuuki inspirò piano, appoggiandogli la punta del naso vicino all’attaccatura dei capelli umida, appena dietro l’orecchio. Mitsui strizzò gli occhi e smise quasi di respirare. Non vi erano altri punti di contatto tra loro, eppure sentiva già il corpo formicolare per l’anticipazione.  
Inclinò leggermente la testa di lato, per dare maggior libertà di movimento all’altro ragazzo, e dopo un istante fu ricompensato dalle labbra morbide di Yuuki che gli si poggiavano sul collo. Una lingua calda iniziò ad umettargli la pelle sudata e a Mitsui sfuggì un piccolo gemito.  
Ricordando improvvisamente di trovarsi in mezzo ad una strada pubblica, Mitsui allontanò di scatto il corpo dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Yuu…” lo ammonì meno severamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
In risposta, Yuuki lo fissò con un sorriso sornione. “Casa mia?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Gli studenti giapponesi sono spesso impegnati a scuola per l'intera giornata: le lezioni terminano solitamente verso metà pomeriggio e, a seguire, si svolgono le attività extra-scolastiche dei club sportivi (come quelle del club di basket) e culturali.


	4. Chapter 4

“Casa mia?” gli aveva chiesto Yuuki guardandolo dritto negli occhi e Mitsui non aveva avuto bisogno di pensarci nemmeno per un secondo: l’aveva semplicemente afferrato per una mano ed aveva iniziato a trascinarlo con urgenza, nel più completo silenzio.  
“Ti sono _davvero_ mancato…”  
Quella di Yuuki non era una domanda e Mitsui non si diede la pena di rispondere, continuando invece a concentrarsi sulla sensazione familiare di quella pelle calda tra le dita.  
Il suo corpo aveva riconosciuto istintivamente il tocco leggero della lingua e delle labbra di Yuuki ed aveva reagito quasi automaticamente con una fitta di bisogno, elettrizzante e piacevole, che gli aveva rapidamente percorso le terminazioni nervose in una sensazione quasi tangibile di formicolio sulla pelle. Aveva dovuto fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non trascinare l’altro ragazzo in un angolo buio del parco per una sveltina rapida.  
Quando sentì il pollice del ragazzo più grande iniziare ad accarezzargli l’interno del polso in pigri movimenti circolari, strinse la presa ed accelerò leggermente il passo.  
“Mmm… qui qualcuno è molto impaziente…” lo provoco nuovamente Yuuki con un distinto tono malizioso.  
Mitsui rabbrividì vistosamente “Smettila di scherzare…” lo ammonì.  
“Ah, Hisa-kun… io non sto affatto scherzando.”  
In quegli ultimi due anni Mitsui aveva imparato a conoscere molto bene quel particolare tono di voce, carico di promesse e di sottintesi, ed ogni volta, come se fosse la prima, il suo corpo rispondeva in modo spontaneo con una fitta intensa di desiderio e di anticipazione.  
Prima che potesse replicare, Yuuki lo colse di sorpresa, spingendolo svelto in un vicoletto, lontano dalla luce dei lampioni, e premendolo contro il muro con il proprio corpo.  
Attraverso i leggeri indumenti estivi, potevano sentire uno l’eccitazione dell’altro e Mitsui si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di piacere quando due labbra bollenti iniziarono a solleticargli l'incavo del collo appena sopra il bordo della maglia.  
“Adesso sei convinto che non sto scherzando?” si sentì chiedere prima di essere travolto in un bacio che gli fece girare la testa.  
Le labbra di Yuuki divorarono impazienti le sue, mentre due mani febbrili gli si infilavano sotto la maglietta alla ricerca di pelle nuda.  
Mitsui gemette, accogliendo la lingua di Yuuki nella propria bocca.  
Artigliò i glutei dell’altro ragazzo e lo attirò con forza contro di sè. Ansimarono entrambi dalla forza del contatto tra le loro erezioni e Yuuki iniziò subito un movimento ritmico con il bacino.  
Aggrappandosi con la mano sinistra al fianco di Mitsui, così forte che il ragazzo era certo che il giorno successivo sarebbe comparso un livido, Yuuki sfilò la destra, con la quale risalì in una lunga carezza dal ventre al petto attraverso la stoffa umida. Giunto al colletto, strattonò senza delicatezza per scoprire parzialmente la pelle bianca della spalla che assalì subito con la lingua e coi denti.  
Un morso meno delicato dei precedenti strappò a Mitsui un gemito a metà tra il piacere ed il dolore “Ah, cazzo, fai piano… così mi lasci i segni.”  
Yuuki non rispose. Al contrario, come suo solito, ignorò totalmente le parole di Mitsui, continuando a premersi contro di lui alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore.  
Mitsui arrovesciò il capo e spalancò la bocca a corto d’aria, mentre sentiva il bisogno della pelle nuda di Yuuki aumentare.  
“Yuu…” ansimò con una nota d'urgenza nella voce “A casa tua.”   
Il suo tono, più che le parole, sembrarono riscuotere Yuuki che lentamente interruppe il proprio assalto e con un sospiro si discostò da Mitsui, liberandosi dal suo abbraccio.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono per qualche istante, contemplando con respiro accelerato lo stato pietoso dei loro abiti, poi scoppiarono a ridere contemporaneamente.  
  
Giunti al suo appartamento, fortunatamente poco distante, Yuuki fece scattare la serratura e, senza perdere tempo, spinse dentro Mitsui. Richiuse con forza la porta d’entrata dietro di sé facendola sbattere con un suono secco.  
Affamato, attirò Mitsui in un bacio scomposto a bocche aperte, mentre entrambi incespicavano per togliere scarpe e calze nel piccolo genkan*.  
Continuò a spingere Mitsui all’indietro, colmando i pochi metri che li separavano dalla camera da letto, mentre con gesti febbrili gli scioglieva il cordoncino dei pantaloncini sportivi e spingeva l’indumento a terra.  
Riuscendo miracolosamente a non inciampare sfilando i piedi dalla stoffa, Mitsui sollevò la maglia, che sfilò velocemente dalla testa interrompendo per qualche istante il loro bacio.  
Appena sentì il bordo del letto contro il retro delle ginocchia, con un movimento fulmineo ribaltò le loro posizioni, spingendo Yuuki sotto di sè.  
Prendendo il controllo del bacio, iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia, scendendo poi a baciargli il collo e sempre più giù, ad umettare la pelle che man mano veniva lasciata scoperta dalla stoffa.  
“Muoviti.” lo incitò impaziente Yuuki contorcendosi sotto di lui.  
In punta di lingua gli sfiorò il ventre piatto, mentre con le mani gli accarezzava distrattamente il petto.  
"Ti hanno mai… ahhh…detto quanto sei bastardo?” gemette Yuuki quando Mitsui gli affondò la lingua nell’ombelico.  
“Non hai idea di quante volte, ma, devo ammettere, mai con questo tono…“ ghignò in risposta Mitsui, mentre con una mano gli slacciava il bottone dei jeans.  
Sfilandoli, sfiorò volutamente l’erezione del ragazzo più grande, un tocco leggero che fece fremere i fianchi di Yuuki. Un sonoro gemito di frustrazione, seguito da un ringhio poco amichevole, gli fecero rapidamente decidere di smettere di giocare.  
Infilò una mano oltre la stoffa dei boxer ormai umidi ed impugnò il membro del ragazzo biondo, iniziando una lenta masturbazione.  
“Hisashi…” mugolò Yuuki tra un ansito e l’altro, mentre gli artigliava le spalle con entrambe le mani.  
Mitsui si appropriò nuovamente della bocca del ragazzo, stuzzicandogli le labbra arrossate ed umide, prima che questi ribaltasse le loro posizioni, sfilandosi i boxer e portandosi poi a cavallo del suo bacino.  
Prese a strofinarvisi sopra con velocità scostante, stuzzicandolo intensamente ma senza dargli una vera soddisfazione. Cercando di andare incontro coi fianchi a quei movimenti sfuggenti, gli occhi di Mitsui furono letteralmente calamitati dall’erezione rigida di Yuuki che ondeggiava al ritmo di quell’amplesso simulato.  
Afferrò Yuuki per le anche, cercando di attrarlo ancora di più verso di sè ed aumentare la frizione tra i loro corpi.  
“Dì la verità, Hisa-kun: stasera hai una gran voglia di farti scopare…”  
“Più che altro…” ansimò Mitsui “ho una gran voglia di scopare te.”  
In tutta risposta, Yuuki si scostò e gli sfilò i boxer, unico strato di stoffa che ancora li separava, poi scese a stuzzicargli con la lingua il pene ormai dolorosamente eretto. “E allora sbrigati!” lo incitò, dandogli un colpetto giocoso sulla coscia.  
In un istante si sentì sollevare e spingere con forza su letto. Mitsui si allontanò da lui per alcuni secondi, per poi tornare subito dopo con un tubetto di lubrificante ed un condom recuperati dal cassetto del comodino. “Certe abitudini non cambiano mai, eh.” sorrise con una punta di divertimento.  
Yuuki non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di rispondere: allargò semplicemente le gambe, le ginocchia piegate, i piedi piantati saldamente sulle lenzuola fresche, e Mitsui vi si accucciò in mezzo. La vista di quella pelle nuda, offerta così sfacciatamente, gli aveva azzerato la salivazione all'istante.  
Yuuki accolse con un sonoro gemito d’assenso l’indice lubrificato che lo solleticò per alcuni attimi prima di infilarsi lentamente nella sua apertura.  
Mantenendo il dito saldamente affondato dentro Yuuki, con l’altra mano Mitsui impugnò la sua erezione, carezzandola distrattamente, prima di prenderne in bocca la punta. Succhiò piano, in quel modo quasi pigro che sapeva eccitare Yuuki.  
Iniziando a muovere piano il dito, Mitsui sentì Yuuki tendersi con un nuovo mugolio.  
“Non c’è bisogno che te la prenda così comoda, eh.” lo rimbeccò il ragazzo con una nota d’urgenza nella voce.  
Mitsui interruppe brevemente la sua opera di suzione e sollevò il volto. Leggermente sollevato sui gomiti, Yuuki lo stava fissando avidamente, gli occhi verdi resi più scuri e lucidi dall’eccitazione. Aveva le labbra umide e gonfie da cui emetteva piccoli respiri accelerati.  
Aggiungendo un secondo dito, vide Yuuki socchiudere gli occhi con un gemito prolungato.  
Avevano fatto sesso talmente tante volte da conoscere l’uno il corpo dell’altro quasi quanto il proprio: sapevano quasi a memoria quali punti accarezzare e quali stimolare con la bocca per eccitare l’altro; sapevano con quanta forza impugnarne l’erezione, quale ritmo imprimere per un rapido orgasmo e quale invece per prolungare il piacere il più possibile; dell’altro conoscevano ogni gemito ed ogni ansito, il profumo della pelle eccitata, le espressioni del viso durante il piacere. Eppure, nonostante questo, a Mitsui capitava ancora di rimanere senza fiato dalla bellezza di Yuuki, nudo ed eccitato ed impaziente sotto le sue mani come in quel momento.  
“Cerca di avere ancora un po’ di pazienza.” cercò di blandirlo, continuando nella lenta penetrazione ed iniziando ad allargare delicatamente le dita.  
Tornò con la bocca sull’erezione di Yuuki, percorrendone con la lingua l’intera lunghezza prima di scendere a succhiare i testicoli.  
Ansimando, Yuuki iniziò a spingersi contro la sua bocca, cercando al contempo di accogliere più in profondità quelle dita che lo stavano gradualmente allargando. Gli affondò una mano tra i capelli, tirando con poca delicatezza finché non ebbe riportato la bocca di Mitsui all’altezza della propria, reclamandola in un bacio scomposto.  
“'Fanculo la pazienza.“ borbottò Yuuki, terminando la frase con un altro gemito quando le dita di Mitsui sfiorarono dentro di lui un punto particolarmente sensibile.  
Mitsui ritrasse le dita e si sollevò per indossare il condom e lubrificarlo abbondantemente. L’altro ragazzo ne approfittò per voltarsi ed appoggiarsi a quattro zampe su gomiti e ginocchia.  
Alla vista di quella schiena bianca, ampia e tornita, Mitsui sentì il pene guizzare ed indurirsi ancora di più.  
Afferrando il ragazzo davanti a sé per un fianco, posizionò la propria erezione e lentamente si spinse dentro di lui. Affondò per alcuni centimetri prima di ritrarsi e poi spingersi nuovamente in avanti. Ripetè il movimento alcune volte, senza fretta, fino a penetrarlo completamente e poi si immobilizzò con un gemito soddisfatto.  
Yuuki mugolò sommessamente e Mitsui gli avvolse una mano attorno al pene, riprendendo la lenta masturbazione di prima. Presto fu Yuuki ad iniziare a muoversi, ondeggiando dolcemente il bacino tra quella mano bollente che continuava a tenerlo sull’orlo del piacere e l’erezione che lo riempiva in quel modo assurdamente perfetto.  
Appoggiandogli l’altra mano nell’incavo della schiena, Mitsui spinse verso il basso, abbassandosi contemporaneamente verso i talloni. Yuuki lo seguì docilmente per non perdere il contatto, sollevandosi sulle mani ed allargando le ginocchia. Sapeva che questa posizione lo costringeva ad arcuare la schiena esattamente come piaceva a Mitsui, che infatti lo ricompensò subito iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui con spinte profonde.  
Yuuki arrovesciò il capo all’indietro, spalancando la bocca in un lungo gemito liberatorio seguito da altri, più brevi e secchi, ad ogni affondo di Mitsui.  
Entrambi sentivano il piacere montare rapidamente. Con una mano Yuuki si puntellò alla testiera del letto davanti a lui, aiutandosi così ad andare incontro alle spinte sempre più rapide di Mitsui. Con l’altra mano, invece, scese a coprire quella dell’altro ragazzo che ancora lo stava masturbando.  
Stabilendo un ritmo serrato, Mitsui iniziò a baciargli e leccargli disordinatamente le scapole, mordicchiandoli di tanto in tanto una spalla.  
Yuuki sentiva il piacere crescere, come una pozza bollente alla radice della colonna vertebrale. Cercò di allargare ulteriormente le gambe per ricevere Mitsui ancora più in profondità e alla fine l’orgasmo lo travolse, in un’esplosione che gli attraversò rapidamente il corpo, i lunghi schizzi di sperma sulle loro mani unite e sulle lenzuola sotto di lui.  
Mitsui rallentò il ritmo delle proprie spente, cercando di prolungare il piacere di Yuuki il più possibile, finché l’altro ragazzo scivolò nuovamente in avanti sui gomiti, appoggiando senza fiato la fronte agli avambracci.  
“Ce la fai ancora un po’?” gli chiese ansante Mitsui dopo qualche istante, mentre gli accarezzava delicatamente un fianco.  
Yuuki rispose con un verso affermativo, mentre le ultime scosse dell’orgasmo gli facevano tremare le gambe, e Mitsui riprese a penetrarlo sempre più rapidamente, alla ricerca del proprio orgasmo.  
Con il pene ormai morbido tra le cosce, Yuuki si concentrò su Mitsui, ricominciando presto ad andare incontro alle sue spinte.  
Poggiò un lato del viso al lenzuolo, spostando le mani ai lati della testa per ancorarsi meglio. Adorava quando Mitsui perdeva il controllo al punto da scoparlo con forza premendolo contro il materasso.  
Non ci volle molto prima che il ritmo di Mitsui iniziasse a diventare erratico, le spinte più secche ed intense, fino all’orgasmo che lo colpì all’improvviso come un’ondata intensa.  
Yuuki continuò ad ondeggiare sapientemente il bacino, cavalcando fino alla fine il piacere di Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui sospirò piano a occhi chiusi, accarezzando distrattamente la schiena ancora lievemente sudata di Yuuki. Il ragazzo, ancora completamente nudo, era premuto contro il suo fianco, con la testa mollemente appoggiata al suo petto, e da qualche minuto aveva iniziato a solleticargli lo stomaco in punta di dita.  
Non riuscendo più a trattenersi, scoppiò in una risatina “Yuu, mi fai solletico.”  
“Mmm, davvero?” fu la risposta pigra, prima che quel tocco delicato si spostasse dallo stomaco verso il basso ventre.  
Mitsui si contorse appena, scoppiando in una risata aperta. “Dai, smettila! Di questo passo, mi farai venire voglia di un secondo round!"  
“Non che la cosa mi dispiacerebbe…” ribattè Yuuki, affondandogli appena le dita tra i peli del pube.  
Mitsui rispose con un piccolo ansito, ma poi diede qualche colpetto alla schiena di Yuuki facendogli cenno di sposarsi.  
“Per quanto la cosa mi tenti, purtroppo devo proprio scappare.” disse, mettendosi a sedere sul letto e guardandosi attorno alla ricerca dei propri abiti. “Ho detto a mia madre che non avrei fatto tardi stasera.”  
Mentre Mitsui si alzava, raccogliendo i propri boxer da terra ed indossandoli, anche Yuuki si mise a sedere scompostamente tra le lenzuola umide e spiegazzate.  
“E da quando far tardi è diventato un problema?” fu la domanda divertita.  
“Da quando sto cercando di rimettere in carreggiata la mia vita e riconquistare la fiducia dei miei genitori.” Mitsui si strinse nelle spalle, poi aggiunse ironico “Non è che posso tornare a casa e dire cheho tardato perchè ero impegnato a scopare come un coniglio con un mio amico teppista.”  
Yuuki scoppiò a ridere sonoramente “Beh, perchè no? Tua madre potrebbe apprezzare la sincerità. Anche se, forse, la parte dell’ _amico teppista_ potrebbe in effetti creare qualche _incomprensione_ …”  
Mitsui si bloccò con la maglia tra le mani e lo fissò stralunato, con un’espressione a metà tra l’inorridito ed il divertito. “Non voglio nemmeno pensare ad una scena simile."  
Esagerando un brivido di disgusto, infilò l'indumento e riemergendone con una zazzera disordinata.  
“Vieni qui” lo chiamo Yuuki “sei tutto spettinato. Fatti dare una sistemata se non vuoi che tua madre capisca davvero che non hai fatto solo jogging."  
Mitsui si sedette ubbidiente sul bordo del letto mentre Yuuki gli pettinava i capelli con le dita, cercando con poco successo di renderli presentabili.  
“A proposito di tentazione…” aggiunse Yuuki maliziosamente, mentre Mitsui si alzava nuovamente ed andava a recuperare i pantaloncini. Alzò leggermente la voce, per farsi sentire dal ragazzo nell’altra stanza “L’altro giorno non ho potuto non notare il tuo amichetto. Complimenti per la scelta.”  
“Eh?” Mitsui riemerse dalla porta con uno sguardo confuso.  
“Sto parlando del tuo amico del parco. Hai presente? Moro, capelli a spazzola, spilungone, corpo da urlo…” lo prese in giro Yuuki.  
“ _Oh_. Parli di Sendoh!” gli rispose Mitsui, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia. “Non è un mio amico, in realtà ci conosciamo appena. Gioca in una squadra avversaria ed è capitato di incontrarci al parco e fare due tiri insieme… tutto qui.”  
“ _Tutto qui?_ ” lo rimbeccò l’altro ragazzo con finta esasperazione “Hisa-kun, ti conosco bene: non dirmi che non hai notato che quel ragazzo ha un sedere favoloso perchè non ci credo nemmeno per un secondo!”  
Notò con piacere Mitsui arrossire appena con aria decisamente colpevole, quindi rincarò la dose “E ha anche un faccino niente male, chissà com’è la sua espressione quando vie-”  
“Yuuki!” lo interruppe Mitsui.  
Yuuki si strinse nelle spalle, con un finto sorriso angelico “La mia è pura curiosità scientifica.”  
“Sì sì, _pura_ …” ribatte Mitsui ridendo, ormai completamente vestito, mentre si dirigeva verso il genkan. “E comunque, a giudicare da quello che si dice in giro, Sendoh è l’etero più etero di Kanagawa, quindi è inutile perderci tempo.”  
Mentre si sedeva a terra per infilare le scarpe, sentì Yuuki inginocchiarsi dietro di lui ed appoggiare il petto nudo contro la sua schiena. Gli tastò con gesti esperti in mezzo alle gambe e Mitsui si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di non gemere.  
“Che peccato.” gli soffiò Yuuki nell’orecchio “Però resta comunque ottimo materiale da masturbazione…”  
Quella mano si stava facendo sempre più audace, rendendogli ogni minuto più difficile andarsene, e Mitsuiammonì l’altro ragazzo senza troppa convinzione. “Yuu, ti prego… devo davvero andare…”  
Yuuki rise, però si scostò subito da lui. “Scusa, scusa, mi sono lasciato _prendere la mano_ … Ora vai, prima di far preoccupare mammina.”  
Salutando Yuuki con un gestaccio, Mitsui imboccò la porta. Prima di chiudersela alle spalle la frase di commiato dell’altro ragazzo lo raggiunse distintamente “E mi raccomando: con Mr Spilungone non fare niente che non farei anch’io!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Genkan: la tradizionale anticamera d'ingresso che separa l'ambiente esterno da quello interno nelle abitazioni e in alcune strutture pubbliche in Giappone. La sua funzione principale è quella di permettere a chi entra di togliere e riporre le scarpe prima di accedere alla parte vera e propria dell'abitazione.  
> [Fonte: Wikipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genkan)


End file.
